Thomas/Power Rangers (Power Engines)
Cast *James as Jason Lee Scott - (James and Jason Lee Scott are both have five letters in one name and have names starting with "Ja") *Duck as Zack Taylor - (Duck and Zack Taylor are both have "ck" in their names) *Thomas as Billy Cranston - (Thomas and Billy are both wear blue and wise) *Flora as Trini Kwan - (Trini Kwan's voice suits Flora) *Rosie as Kimberly Hart - (Rosie and Kimberly Hart are both wear pink) *Oliver as Tommy Oliver - (Oliver and Tommy Oliver are both wear green and share the same names) *Rocky as Rocky DeSantos - (Rocky and Rocky DeSantos are both share the same names) *Edward as Adam Park - (Edward and Adam Park are both clever) *Old Slow Coach as Aisha Campbell *Emily as Katherine "Kat" Hillard *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tanya - (Tillie and Tanya are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ninjor - (Casey Jr. and Ninjor are both wear blue) *Gordon as Zordon - (Gordon and Zordon are both rhyme their names) *Percy as Alpha 5 *Bill and Ben as Bulk and Skull - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Bulk and Skull are) *Henry as Ernie - (Ernie's voice suits Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lt. Jerome Stone *Toby as Mr. Caplan - (Mr. Caplan's voice suits Toby) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ms. Appleby *Hiro as Trey of Triforia *Mavis as Rita Repulsa - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Diesel 10 as Lord Zedd - (Diesel 10 and Lord Zedd are both evil) *Diesel as Goldar - (Goldar's voice suits Diesel) *Spencer as Rito Revolto - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Master Vile - (Cerberus and Master Vile are both strong, evil, and mean) *Whiff as Finster *Hector as Klank *S.C.Ruffey as Orbus *2 Troublesome Trucks as Squat and Baboo *Daisy as Scorpina *Paxton as Bones *George as King Mondo *Elizabeth as Queen Machina *Smudger as Sprocket - (Smudger and Sprocket are both named begins with the letter 'S') *The Spiteful Breakvan as Gasket *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Sphinx *Jack as Aurico *Madge as Delphine *Kelly as Cestro *Byron as Tideus *Nelson as Corcus *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as T.J. - (Tom Jerry and T.J. are both have the same initials) *Sir Handel as Justin *Neville as Carlos *Molly as Ashley *Belle as Cassie *Arthur as Andros - (Arthur and Andros are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Stanley as Zane *Victor as Alpha 6 *Bulgy as Frankenstein Monster *Derek as Repellator - (Derek and Repellator are both wear green) *The Chinese Dragon as Lokar - (The Chinese Dragon and Lokar are both scary) *D261 as Cyclopsis - (D261 and Cyclopsis are both evil) *Murdoch as Dino Megazord/Daizyujin *BoCo as Thunder Megazord/Dairenoh *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Leonardo *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Raphael *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michaelangelo *Hercules (from TUGS) as Donatello *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Venus De Milo Gallery TroublesomeTrucks(episode)36.png|James as Jason Lee Scott ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Zack Taylor ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Billy Cranston MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Trini Kwan Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Kimberly Hart ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Tommy Oliver Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Rocky DeSantos TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Adam Park Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Aisha Campbell Emily.png.png|Emily as Katherine "Kat" Hillard Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Tanya Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ninjor WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Zordon ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Alpha 5 Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Bulk and Skull 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Ernie Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Lt. Jerome Stone HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Mr. Caplan Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Ms. Appleby MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Trey of Triforia Mavis9.png|Mavis as Rita Repulsa MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Lord Zedd PopGoestheDiesel19.png|Diesel as Goldar Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Rito Revolto Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Master Vile Whiff.png|Whiff as Finster HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Klank Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Orbus More Troublesome Trucks.png|2 Troublesome Trucks as Squat and Boboo It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Scorpina MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Bones GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as King Mondo Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Queen Machina Granpuff32.png|Smudger as Sprocket TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Gasket Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as King Sphinx Jack.jpg|Jack as Aurico Madge (Truck).png|Madge as Delphine Kelly the Crane.png|Kelly as Cestro Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Tideus Nelson.png|Nelson as Corcus The railways of crotoonia tom jerry promo by derpadederp1999-d856vj1.jpg|Tom Jerry as T.J. SirHandelInCharge12.png|Sir Handel as Justin Neville.png|Neville as Carlos Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Ashley MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Cassie MainArthurModel.png|Arthur as Andros Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Zane Victor.png|Victor as Alpha 6 Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Frankenstein Monster It's Derek (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Derek as Repellator Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Lokar MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Cyclopsis Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Dino Megazord/Daizyujin WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Thunder Megazord/Dairenoh Ten Cents (from TUGS).jpg|Ten Cents as Leonardo Top Hat (from TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Raphael SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Michaelangelo Hercules (in TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Donatello Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Venus De Milo Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017